Hope lost in smoke
by Iheartyouz
Summary: *LOST STORY* Lil T has worked up the courage to finally tell Glitch how she feels. But when things dont go as planned. Her hope goes up in smoke. But does that mean she will too?


******OMG I'M BAAAACKK! Well maybe :P dont get too excited yet 3. I'll tell ya I've been having alot of fun over in the 1D fandom. Met alot of nice people and I have had the most wonderful time! But I wa back looking over my old DC fanfics...and realized something. I could jump fandoms all I want. But DC is a part of me thats not going away. So I was inspired to finish this "Lost" story. Yup thats right. Strait from the vault of lost stories! I started writing this back in 4ever cheater days! But I gave up on it and saved it to "Lost storys" file Which all my lost inspirations go. I have about 20 to 30 stories in there! Its about time I crack up the vault and give a demo about what "lost stories" have that my originals dont! It just doesnt have to be where I lost inspiration. Most of them I jus dont think they were the right time to publish...and my friends told me they have this "Vibe" that my others dont. So let me start the "Lost storys" era! Hope you like ot :) **

**Lil T stared at Glitch from behind the corner. He, as always was putting his books in his locker. A group of girls walked past him in usion saying "Hey Glitch" which he shot them a charming smile. Making them burst into giggles.**

**Lil T couldnt help but glare at them as they walked by her. She didnt like it when Glitch paid attention to other girls. Glitch, as far as she was concerned was HERS. Well. Maybe not officially. But he would be soon. **

**"soon" Lil T let the sigh escape her lips as she stared down at the piece of folded up notebook paper in her hands. She gripped it tightly and looked down at it to admire the elegant yet cute cursive she had used to spell "Glitch" with a big pink heart next to his name.**

**Lil T hoped he liked it. Her train of thought was lost when he heard a locker slam and saw that Glitch had walked past her. "H-hey Glitch" Lil T called to him. Glitch turned to look at her and smiled before walking back to his class. Glitch was "The popular boy" in the school. Everyone loved him. But Lil T thought herself liked him a bit more then all the others girls...Like she KNEW him better then them.**

**He belonged with her, not them.**

**Lil T had to act fast. Didnt want to be late to class again! Lil T quickly shuffled quickly to his locker. She looked both ways. The halls empty. Good.**

**She slipped the note into his locker before ****jogging to her science class. Didnt matter if she went or not though. There was no way she would be able to concentrate knowing that her future with Glitch was about to begin!**

**All through class she drummed her fingers on the desk nervously. She felt her palms be sweaty. Would he like her note? Or would he laugh in her face? Lil T was having second thoughts...maybe a note wasnt such a good idea. Maybe she should have done it face to face...**

**"No shake it off T, Whats done is done. Nothing you can do about it. Now we just have to learn to play the waiting game..." Lil T gave herself a pep talk.**

**During class lil T took out her notebook pretending to take notes. When really. She was doodling her and Glitch. T wasnt an artist. But you could kind of tell it was supposed to be Glitch and her. As she doodled herself and Glitch holding hands standing in a flower field...she couldnt help but start to day dream about making her "doodle" a reality.**

**She would show those girls that flirted with Glitch everyday. She would show them all. **

**She could hardly wait.**

**When the bell rang she slammed her notebook and shoved it in her backpack. She felt her palms begin to get sweaty again. Would Glitch see the note?**

**She cautiously walked into the hallway. Waiting for people to point her out and laugh. No one did. This was a good sign.**

**Lil T walked to the C hallway, where Glitch locker was. She stood behind one of the lockers. Waiting for him. The final bell rang and Lil T sighed out of frustration. **

**She must have just missed him. Lil T slammed her hat on tighter and walked into her Math class.**

**The teacher was writing something on he board. Her back to the class. Lil T quickly took a seat behind one of the girls that said hi to Glitch earlier. She didnt even glance at her.**

**Good. T didnt want to talk to her either.**

**She could focus during Math a bit. And she actually took notes for a while. But Glitch never left her mind.**

**Those dreamy green eyes...The creamy perfect complexion. That amazing smile with that dimple she just wanted to poke. The charm...oh the charm. He could make you have a mind orgasm without even trying.**

**But T didnt like him just for his looks. She loved his talent. He danced along side Mo. An amazing dancer and her older sister Taye's best friend. He was super sweet and quite funny. And did it need to be mentioned the swagger he naturally had?**

**She loved everything about Glitch. Now she hoped he would feel the same for her. Lil T was so lost in thought that she didnt even notice Glitch's fangirls phone go off. **

**The girl quickly put her phone on silence. She looked around wondering if anyone had heard. Nobody seemed to look. The girl placed the phone in her lap and unlocked her phone to see a text message from one of her friends. Jake.**

**"Get a/load of this LMAO!" And attached to that was a picture. Of a note. It was written in purple cursive ink. The girl turned around to see Lil T just happened to be using a purple pen. What were the odds?**

**It was a love note to her friend Glitch. Saying how she had liked him for a long time. And how he was "always on her mind" and "She hoped he felt the same way". The girl snickered. Oh this was too good. Who was the sap that wrote this stupid letter?. Signed at the bottom. In cursive. "Lil T". The girl covered her mouth to contain her laughing. She glanced at lil T behind her and giggled. What a stupid girl she was! Who wrote love letters anymore anyways?**

**"Did Glitch see it?"**

**"Yah"**

**"What did he say?"**

**"He laffed at it and said he didnt even know who she was! ROFL"**

**"LOL!"**

**The girl then forwarded it to everyone in her phone with the text "This is so sad its Laughable! Pass it on!". **

**Most of the kids in the class phones went off. The must deaf teacher didnt even notice. They all read it and some laughed out load while forwarding it. While others stared at Lil T worried. Feeling bad for her.**

**Lil T never even noticed the stares.**

**The bell rang and LIl T packed her stuff up and walked to her next class. Something was different though. When she walked down the hallways people would stare at her. Some laughed and some looked at their friends with worry.**

** "Does she not know its all over the school?********" "Poor girl..."**

**********Lil T once again walked to C hallway and waited for Glitch. He didnt show up. Again.**

**********Lil T shook her head and walked into the cafeteria for lunch. It seemed like everyone stared at her. Like in the hallways. She didnt even notice. She sat herself down alone in her usual spot. She looked around for Glitch. He was sitting at the far side of the cafeteria. She purposely sat at an angel so she could get a better view of him.**

**********Some piece of paper was being passed around between his friends. Some of them were reading it aloud while his other friends pretended to swoon or blow kisses at Glitch to which he couldnt stop laughing. **

**********Lil T couldnt hear what they were saying. She couldnt even see what the paper was. She leaned forward and squinted a little. She gasped and her eyes went wide and slapped a hand over her mouth. She felt her heart beat incredibly fast before sinking into the pit of her stomach.**

**********"No...it cant be" She thought staring at the paper. The paper that looked like it had a pink heart on the front. Before T could process this she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the girl who sat in front of her in math and one of her side kicks. "I never met anyone else like you...and I dont intend on letting you go!" They said in a high voice before puckering their lips smooching the air.**

**********T didnt know what to say. They were mocking her letter!...That she put so much effort into. She poured her HEART into it!**

**********"By the way! For your information, Glitch said he doesnt like you. He doesnt even know who you are! And he's going out with Alicia here..." The girl smirked wrapping an arm around "alicias" shoulder where Alicia smirked and crossed her arms at T.**

**********Ok so maybe that part wasnt exactly true. But how would T know? Thats right. She didnt.**

**********T stood up leaving her lunch there ,grabbing her backpack and running away from the cafeteria. Tears spilling from her eyes while she heard laughter in the background.**

**********She was so stupid. Why did she bother with a letter? She should have known Glitch didnt feel the same way for her. They never even talked. Who was she fooling? Obviously herself.**

**********Lil T stormed outside dropped her backpack against the schools brick wall, dropped to her feet and cried. She didnt care who saw? what did she have to lose?**

**********She must have sat there crying for a good 20 minutes before she heard someone approach her. She looked up to see an older boy.**

**********He had shaggy Blonde hair and wore goggles. He cocked his head at her. "you ok?" he asked. Lil T shook her head and stared at the grass. He must have not got the word yet. She expected him to get a text telling him the gossip about her, him laughing at her and run off to tell more people. A couple moments fast and no phone went off. **

**********He shrugged and leaned against the wall and stared down at Lil T. "Want somthin to make ya feel better?" He smirked smiling evilly. **

**********"At this point. I doubt there is anything to make me feel better" She mumbled wiping the tears from her damp cheeks. The boy chuckled before saying "oh I beg to differ. Let Maccoy show you how to make your worries disappear" he smirked digging into his pocket and pulling out a lighter.**

**********Lil T didnt seem to notice.**

**********"Got any paper sweet cheeks?" Maccoy asked her. She nodded and dug into her notebook and flipped through looking for a blank sheet of paper. She stopped at the picture she drew of her and Glitch earlier.**

**********It seemed such a long time ago now. Back when she wasnt a loser. Back when she had a chance. Back when she had hope.**

**********She ripped it out angrily and gave it to Maccoy. "Oh this isnt for me hon..." he explained kneeling down beside her handing it back to her. "Can you roll it up for me?" He asked smiling.**

**********Oh if only she knew.**

**********She didnt seem to have a choice so she did as she instructed. Maccoy nodded at her work. He looked around to make sure no one was around before pulling out a bag of suspicious looking grass or leaves...**

**********He dumped a bit in his palm before gently pushing it into the tube. "Now hold it to your mouth" He instructed. Lil T knowing what she was doing, but didnt seem to care did as she was told. "now hold still..." he mumbled flicking his lighter on. "Lil T!" what are you doing?!" Lil T heard a voice yell. She looked up to see none other then Glitch.**

**********Lil T stood up and placed the tube on the ground. And walked over to Glitch. "Why do you care? Its not like you care about me anyways.." She grumbled crossing her arms and staring at her feet. **

**********"Thats not true! T you cant-". "CANT WHAT?! Why do you even CARE what I do?! You and your friend made it pretty clear you dont give no 2 shit about me! I've been put through enoug today! Now leave me alone!" Lil T yelled at him.**

**********Glitch opened his mouth to protest. His eyes seemed to water a bit before he nodded and walked back inside. Before he went inside, T could have sworn he saw Glitch raise his hand to his face and wipe tears away.**

**********Probably her imagination.**

**********T walked back to where she was sitting and resumed her place and picked up the tube. Maccoy flicked on the lighter and lit the end. The tube darkend and T ould feel herself going light headed. Before everything went dizzy she saw the paper turn black and burned. Before it eventually was nothing.**

**********Just like her hope.**


End file.
